Past, Present, Future
by GuenevereNimueh
Summary: What's past is past. We cannot turn back to the past and rectify what we have done even if we made mistakes. However for Sunako if the past is her only chance to have the future she wanted she would defy the law of time and return.
1. Prologue

I wasn't really planning on writing a new SunaMaru story as I already deemed this pair quite impossible however my conscience agrees me not it seems. Days after publishing my first SunaMaru story, that was "almost a year ago" I know, I kept dreaming about this pair so here I am giving them another try. Though I would have uploaded this "almost a year ago" had I not forgotten my external hard drive when I went for a month long vacation before in my Grandparents country home. But luckily I found my "Magic notebook" (refer to my second story) so I decided to rewrite it again though there were some amendments here and there and of course there will be future amendments and additions too. So for starter here you go.

**Past Present Future**

What's past is past. We cannot turn back to the past and rectify what we have done even if we made mistakes, all we can do is just learn from it, from the experience and use it in the future. However for Sunako if the past is her only chance to have the future she wanted she would defy the law of time and return.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

It was a fine day, a kind where you would want to spend it on a picnic near the lake with the person you love or perhaps take a trip to the beach with your car but alas, Sunako has neither of those so here she is wasting her time in the kitchen. They had all agreed that no one is to set foot ANYMORE in the kitchen aside from her ever since her other 4 housemates almost burnt the house (not like they had not done so in the past but she has had enough) for trying to boil water and fry some eggs which resulted to a week of take away meals while the kitchen is being renovated. _Though a break once in a while from the demanding gluttons was nice_ she thought to herself.

It was now two weeks after the incident and days after their graduation, everyone even her Auntie (who acts like a teenager some of the time she noted to herself) is settled back in the Nakahara mansion all sitting on the couch sipping tea and eating the delicious cake she had (but not voluntarily) baked. The four gorgeous men that she had spend 4 years living with are now wiping out the cake on their plates without any finesse like they had always been towards food. Noi and Tamao on the other hand are the exact opposite of the four, eating silently while savouring the taste with every bite.

"Sunako chan, you really are the best my darling niece!" Her Auntie commented leaping from the table in the centre to sit beside her and gave her a bone crushing hug.

"Auntie" Sunako could only utter. She is use to her now ever since she decided to conquer her fear and face the light (yes that is right she FACED the light with the help/demand of her friends) her Auntie just can't seem to stop hugging her though at first she was still hesitant with the human contacts but after a while she grew accustomed to it, but the shopping! The shopping is entirely different story. She can't help but groan every time she thinks of the shopping experiences she had with the 3 ladies. In fact whenever they ask her to come, she would sometimes feigned ill just so she could escape the torture, being dragged everywhere and be played a dress up doll. That is something she will never get used to, she can't seem to find the sense of going shop after shop just to find clothes they would never even wear more than twice.

"Auntie is right Sunako chan, your cooking really is the best!" Yuki seconded the compliment after engorging a spoonful of cake.

Not that they had not complimented her before but hearing it all the time swells her heart with pride and joy as cooking is one thing she really did enjoy.

"Nakahara Sunako! One more!" Kyouhei shouted in between chewing and drinking tea which Sunako just rolled her eyes with.

"Okay okay." Freeing herself from the clutches of her Auntie she stood up and took another slice of cake giving it to Kyouhei. "Slow down will you? You might choke yourself to death if you continue that way." She added.

"Why don't you open a shop?" Noi suggested, every one stopped eating and turned their eyes to her. Even Sunako who is undoubtedly surprise by Noi's comment froze and looked at her. "What? Don't you think it's right and fitting?"

And that is how it all started.

* * *

><p>TBC<p> 


	2. Present

A/N: I used the Wallflower as the name of the shop (I know not very creative) but can't think of any.

Well here is the first chapter hope you like it.

**Summary:**

**Past Present Future**

What's past is past. We cannot turn back to the past and rectify what we have done even if we made mistakes, all we can do is just learn from it, from the experience and use it in the future. However for Sunako if the past is her only chance to have the future she wanted she would defy the law of time and return.

* * *

><p><strong>Present<strong>

Arriving in the mansion, she went straight to her room knowing that no one is in the house to greet with anyway. She's hungry however, she is too lazy to cook and just want to sleep her hunger over.

Dropping her books and knapsack on the couch, she turned towards the Luna IPod radio (a gift from Yuki) sitting atop a small round table table near the window.

After finding the tune she wanted she rested her elbows on the window sill and stared at nothingness outside her room feeling worn out than she had ever before. It had been a really tiring week for her with all the works in the Wallflower restaurant and school. She barely even managed to get ounces of sleep the entire week. She's not really complaining and not every week is like this anyway, these past few days has just been busy, what with all the exams in the school and events taking place in the restaurant everything is now taking its toll on her.

She lets out a sigh and sat down on the chair placed near the window.

'It's beautiful'. She thought staring at the sunset.

It has been quite a while since she last saw the rays of the sun, and it is not because she had returned to being her old self again. She just has quite few other priorities now that she rather much focuses on than actually bask in the glory of the warmth of the sun. Remembering those days when she hated the sight of light a smile appeared on her face."a lot has changed". She spoke to herself.

It has been three years since she has last seen all of them together. Just few months after everything are settled in the shop. Takenaga and Noi announce their union and decided to live together while continuing their studies in college. Kyohei battled his annoyance of being in the limelight and accepted the offer given to him to become an exclusive model for a very famous clothing line in Paris. Now his pictures are everywhere. Yuki on the other hand is the one she had never expected to be who he is now.

Yuki decided to learn cooking alongside her. They are both attending the same school and live (still) together. However, Yuki's schedule is more flexible as Sunako decided to take a business course while taking a cooking class at the same time so he is the one mostly seen in the shop managing the area.

As for Ranmaru and Tamao, she really has no idea, of their whereabouts. She recon they must have tied the union as well. When Kyohei and Takenaga left the mansion, it didn't take long for Ranmaru to do the same though it wasn't really a surprise for Sunako but she still felt sad by the separation. She after all has a secret crush on him.

She released a yawn feeling the serenity of her surroundings and the soothing music in the background. Slowly she let herself be drifted into sleep embraced by the comforting melody

The sound of knocking awakens her from sleep. At first she paid no mind thinking it will be just Yuki. But the knocking continues, hesitatingly she sat up and started walking towards the door letting a groan escape her lips when she felt the throbbing on her head.

"Wait a second Yuki, I'll be there." She called to him.

"Sunako chan, hurry up!" Demanded the person on the other side of the door.

She opened it wide enough to see the gleaming Yuki in front of her. If she is back to her old self she would scream by now and have nose bleed by the glowing aura of Yuki.

"Yuki. You're too bright." Sunako commented huffing at the sight. She rubbed her head and Yuki just shrugged innocently.

"Are you okay?" Yuki asked filled with concern seeing the state she is currently in.

She didn't reply however just resumed the rubbing of her temple.

"Have you eaten already? I went to the kitchen and it doesn't seem to be touched. I brought some food from the shop we could eat together if you want." Yuki continued.

Sunako would have said no but she knew too well that her friend wouldn't accept no for an answer so she decided to go and follow him in the kitchen ignoring the thumping on her head. Yuki placed three plates on the table Sunako noted and started taking out the foods from their containers and arranging all in front of them.

"Ah, Yuki." Sunako called his attention while he is taking fruit juices from the fridge.

He turned around and faced her holding two pitchers on both hands. Closing the door with his foot he strode back towards the table.

"Yes?" He asked pouring the liquid slowly to three glasses he had set on the table.

"Are you aware that you arranged food for three?" She enquired furrowing her eyebrows in confusion.

He looked at her bewildered like she had grown two heads. Laughing slowly at her words "Of course I am you silly." He answered confidently and continued pouring juice to the remaining glasses.

"Who are we expecting then?"

The sound of doorbell ringing through the entire house stopped Yuki from answering her. He handed the knife to her and asked to continue cutting the chicken.

"I'll be back." Yuki told her and left her with the chicken to cut.

After a while footsteps were heard coming near the kitchen, she had finished slicing the chicken by then and now placing portions of the meal on the plates. With her back on the door, she didn't notice when the footsteps stopped, Yuki and whoever came are now standing by the door looking at her.

"Sunako chan." Called Yuki, trying to take her attention from the dinner in front of her.

But instead of turning around Sunako asked him instead while she continued arranging their foods, "Yuki, did you buy Jim Beam BBQ sauce for the chicken? I can't find any here."

A smile crept slowly on the face of the new guest.

"Seriously, after 3 years I would have thought you're passed from that addiction of yours. But I can see you're still the same."

Sunako froze hearing the guest's comment. It is not however the comment that made her froze or the fact that the guest's is standing behind her. It is the voice. That's right it had been 3 years but that is the voice she would never forget no matter how long time pass her by.

She slowly turned around counting every millisecond before she is finally face to face with the owner of the voice.

Her eyes widen in surprise, if the voice is enough to make her freeze. Seeing the person in the flesh is entirely different. "Ran…Maru." She uttered more of an enquiry than a statement.

A smile spread on Ranmaru's face. "Hello Sunako chan."

That made it. The brightness emitting from Ranmaru made her nose to bleed and sent her to blackness though the two boys calling her name is the last thing she heard before finally drifting back to the darkness she once called home.

She felt light headed. The throbbing of her head diminished to her delight. Feeling the soft fabric on her back, she tried to remember when she transferred to bed from sleeping on the stand alone chair near the window.

The groan that escaped from her mouth alerted Ranmaru who occupied the chair she was thinking about.

"Sunako chan, you're awake." He left the chair and took few strides to her.

Hearing the voice, Sunako immediately drew her eyes toward the figure sitting at the foot of her bed.

"You're here." She asked not quite understanding why Ranmaru is with her in her room unless she's dreaming like before.

"Ah. Yeah, I'm here. Don't you remember what happened?"

She was about to give her answer when the door suddenly opened and revealed a shining Yuki.

Yuki squealed "Sunako chan you're awake!" Yes Yuki do squeal and like a girl. It will surprise you actually since he hated to be categorised as feminine but squealing he said is just natural.

"Yuki. You're hurting my head."

Yuki chuckled sitting on the bed beside her.

"So, have you two talked?" He enquired looking between the two of them.

"We would have been had you not interrupted." Ranmaru answered.

"Okay! I'm leaving then and let you two have a talk. I'm hungry anyway." Yuki walk to the door but before closing it he took a final glance to both of them. "Don't take too long though." He told the two of them finally closing the door behind him.

During the course of the conversation the two were having earlier, Sunako remembered what happened. She wanted to smack her head for being such a fool in front of Ranmaru,_ it was just due to her surprise after not seeing him for so long_. Sunako kept repeating to herself.

"So." Ranmaru started.

Sunako was brought back to her current situation.

"How have you been?"

She hoists herself up by her elbows and pushed her back on the bed post so they are now both sitting.

"I am okay. Striving." She answered shortly.

"So the both of you still continued the _Wallflower _shop." It was a statement however rather than a question. After each one of them started leaving it brought the shop into chaos. Not many staff to take orders and do the necessary preparations when either of the two is not present at the shop.

"Yeah. It was kind of hard to stop even if my and Yuki's schedule are crazy at times. It is something we both love doing after all. So we continued." She tried a glance toward him but Ranmaru looked at her meeting her gaze. She was the first to resign though when the intensity was too great for her. It was only for a moment but for Sunako it seemed like 20 years of her life was taken from her from that gaze and now she can't wait but to get away.

The silence in the room was deafening, for a while no one talked.

She didn't know who started but she found herself locked lips with the star of her dreams. Gently pressed down the mattress, she couldn't help but moan when Ranmaru slipped his tongue inside her mouth. She doesn't know what she's doing anymore all she care is the warm body atop her giving her so much attention and joy. After a lot of tongue battling and hands roaming around her body eliciting great pleasure she had never felt before, they both parted for air.

Sunako and Ranmaru stared at each other, not really knowing what to say. Sunako reached up wrapping her hands through Ranmaru's beautiful and silky hair and once more gathered up what little bit of courage she could, gently pulled him down so that their lips met once again.

Ranmaru bit and licked at Sunako's neck as she writhed in pleasure. Ranmaru brought his hands down and softly traced his fingers down the clothed breast of Sunako. He hastily undid the buttons one by one placing tender kisses every time he undid a button. When Ranmaru felt Sunako stiffened he looked up at her meeting her eyes. Understanding the hesitation in them he closed the gap between their lips and kissed her and that is all the assurance she needed. Sunako gave everything to Ranmaru and let her heart decide. Ranmaru was all too happy to oblige and give her what she needs sliding his tongue down her chin tasting her skin he moved its way lower as more skin was exposed.

Both were lost from the pleasure forgetting everything and just enjoying the moment.

* * *

><p><strong>Next on Past, Present, Future<strong>

"What did you say?" Sunako asked again. She heard what he said but he wants to make sure.

"I said, Ranmaru is getting married." Yuki explained to her while he finished designing the remaining cup cakes. "And they want us to design the cake for their wedding." He added.

Sunako however stopped listening as soon as she heard that Ranmaru is getting married. Yuki didn't see that Sunako paled from the news nor he didn't see tears streaming down her face, however he did see her lying on the floor.

* * *

><p>TBC<p> 


	3. The Day After

My apologies for not updating fast. Just couldn't find time to upload the remaining chapters.

**Summary:**

**Past Present Future**

What's past is past. We cannot turn back to the past and rectify what we have done even if we made mistakes, all we can do is just learn from it, from the experience and use it in the future. However for Sunako if the past is her only chance to have the future she wanted she would defy the law of time and return.

* * *

><p><strong>The day after<strong>

They were both lying on the bed hands wrapped around each other. Ranmaru threaded his fingers softly through her silky black hair while she traces circles on his back. Their feature is relaxed like what happened was a regular occurrence.

"So how have you been?" Sunako started. Throwing the same question he asked earlier.

"I've been doing well." Ranmaru paused and released a sigh wrapping Sunako tighter in his arms. "When I left the mansion I started training under my father. During those times it was really hard for me to prove myself to the board. What, with my reputation nobody takes me seriously to actually manage a company. So when my dad offered me to handle a new project the company wanted to invest in I grabbed it and somehow I pulled it off. Now I am the International Affairs Manager."

Sunako was silent; she doesn't know what to say. Impressed is an understatement of what she feels for Ranmaru that moment.

"I've always known you can do better than enhance your playboy image." She commented after a while teasing him.

Ranmaru snorted in response.

"Yeah well, what can I say? I am charming."

Sunako pulled away from his embrace and stared at him bewildered.

"You haven't changed a thing. You still are so full of yourself and here I was thinking how great you are. I am taking it back." She remarked.

A smile appeared on his face with her comment "Really? You thought I am great?"

"And like I said I am taking it back." Sunako repeated slyly.

"No you can't take it back. I won't allow it." Ranmaru pulled Sunako and kissed the top of her head. "Going back to our topic." He added.

"Which one? With you being charming?" Sunako cut-in.

"I would love to talk about that but there is still one more reason I am here."

Sunako looked at him curious as to what that reason is.

Ranmaru rose and sat on the bed. Sunako followed the same holding the sheet to cover her nakedness "I would like to invest in your shop."

"In my shop? You mean you want to invest in Wallflower?" Sunako confirmed.

"Yes I want to build a Wallflower branch in Tokyo. So I want to buy a franchise."

"But we don't franchise. We can't afford the manpower for it."

"That's why I came here to discuss it with you."

Sunako raised her eyebrow. "So much for talking then." She answered jokingly.

"So much indeed." He added in agreement smiling slightly. Ranmaru leaned and close the distance between them starting with small peck on their lips, slowly the kiss they're sharing turned to a full blown make out. Wanting to taste every corner of each other's cavern, nothing is being left untouched.

Sunako could only groan in response from the sensation she's feeling. It's nothing like she had ever felt before, heck it was even better than the one they had shared a while ago and that wasn't even an hour or so. Not that she's counting, in fact they could continue doing this until the next life time and she wouldn't utter any word of complain.

Finally after minutes of tongues clashing and both needing air, they parted looking into each other's eyes. With one last peck Ranmaru kissed her forehead and brushed his lips on hers.

Turning around he searched for his clothes and found them on the floor. He took his trousers and went to get Sunako's dress too.

"We should get dress." He started. "Yuki will wonder what's taking us so long."

"Indeed." She murmured releasing an insipid laugh, not really wanting to end his time with Ranmaru after waiting for so long, she had finally gain what she wanted after all.

*****WWW*****

Weeks had passed, both parties were busy arranging all the papers they need for establishing the new branch of Wallflower in Tokyo. They had agreed that Yuki will be transferred in their Tokyo branch to manage everything for starter once the place opened and to teach the new management of the rules they need to know and such.

Though she is still quite hesitant with the new development she thought that this is part of business and who doesn't want their company to bloom? Therefore, she agreed and went to have few meetings with the dignitaries of Ranmaru Corporation, where they agreed about the rules and demands she wants to establish before signing the contract.

Sunako was sitting comfortably on one of the chairs looking outside the glass wall of Wallflower shop waiting for Yuki to arrive. Though their class was dismissed early however Yuki's group has not finished their group project yet, and now they are cramming up to finish it while she spent her whole afternoon managing the shop.

She released a sigh waiting patiently for the time to pass.

They were quite busy the whole day and all her staff was really tired, so instead of staying until closing time she decided to give them an early off so they could rest since not many would come during the wee hours of the night and that is the reason why she is alone at 9 o'clock in the evening inside the shop, not that she's afraid as she can take care of herself anyway. Sunako thought imagining a drunken guy forcing his way to the shop. She felt shiver just by picturing the scene in her mind suddenly repulsed by the idea, she doesn't want to _hurt _someone after all.

_Sitting in the yet unfinished kitchen of the shop Sunako glanced around the area seeing the workers with their own businesses to mind with. There are still a lot to be worked on about the place. They had just finished painting the shop and now started putting some decors and fixtures. She recon it will still take a week or two for the shop to be fully furnished and hopefully few days after that they will open and introduce their products to everyone, which she hope would be a success. She doesn't want to disappoint her Auntie after all who made it her duty to choose the colour and the furniture to be used in the shop. She is also the one who managed to find the place and gave it to her as a gift much to her delight. _

_Now her 6 other friends are helping her with arranging the kitchen which is the heart of the shop. Setting up the drawers and placing the equipments for baking and cooking in their proper places, she must say they are rather doing a good job despite their lack of experiences, though it is just not their thing as they kept saying._

"_Hey!" All of her friends stopped and turned their heads to her. "How about some snack for my carpenters?" She wiggled her eyebrows teasingly and raised a pitcher and bread with her hands showing them the refreshments she made. _

"_That's why you're here for Nakahara Sunako!" Kyohei answered who made big strides toward her immediately._

_Everyone followed gathering around the table and started eating._

"_Delicious!" All of them exclaimed after tasting the cupcake and began digging the snacks she made._

_As she had predicted the shop took almost two weeks before it was finally done and ready for the battle it is going to face. After deciding for the opening date and giving final touches to the shop Wallflower is now open for business. _

_It was a success. In the opening day, all their products were sold. They all love the cakes, immediately gaining patrons who made number of orders and hired them to cater some events. Definitely, giving away testers and handing out list of the products they sell helped them in that matter but still nothing could ever top the power of Sunako's hands. _

_Though thinking that it was only the effect of being new that is why their shop is being patronised however few weeks passed and the result is still the same. There may be times when not all the cakes were sold but those were very few. _

_When Noi and Takenaga left the mansion it didn't make much difference to the schedules they assigned. However when Kyohei followed by Ranmaru and Tamao decided to leave as well, it brought chaos. Sunako and Yuki barely slept at all. It was hard to find staff with only the two of them remaining and still continue with their studies. Yet they managed, they were able to bring the shop back to normal, serving the customers like before._

The sound of ringing roused her from sleep. She didn't realise that she had fallen asleep. Taking a look at the clock on the wall, she sighs and fished for her mobile inside her bag.

Seeing Yuki's name on the screen she answered it immediately.

"Yuki, where are you, It's almost 10 o'clock!"

"_Sunako chan, I'm sorry. I'm still here in the school"_

"What? What time are you coming here then?"

"_I won't be coming to the shop, I received a call from Ranmaru though he said he's been calling you for a while now but you won't answer. He'll be there in a few."_

"Ranmaru?"

Upon mentioning his name she heard knocking on the front door of the shop.

"Wait I think he's here, I'll call you back alright?"

Sunako placed her mobile on the table and went to the door and found Ranmaru waving outside.

"Hey!" She greeted after opening the door.

Ranmaru leaned and gave her a kiss on the lips. "Good evening." He greeted back. "I have been calling you, I was worried. What happened to you?"

"I fell asleep." She answered giving Ranmaru the smile she shows exclusively to him. Ranmaru always comes to the shop or in the school to pick her up and drive her home. Though Sunako is still not used to their new set up, she still feels timid around the renowned ladies' man even after six weeks of going out.

"I can see." He replied teasingly.

She furrowed her forehead in confusion. When she saw him motion his finger to his mouth, her eyes doubled in size and immediately brought the back of her hand to rub her mouth.

Hearing laughter from Ranmaru, Sunako stared at him.

"I was… kidding." He answered through his laughs.

She folded her arms across her chest and pout in response. "Not funny."

"Sorry." Ranmaru replied suppressing his remaining laughs. "So are you ready?"

"Yeah, I'll just close all the lights and we're ready to go."

"Alright, I'll wait for you outside."

When Ranmaru stepped outside, Sunako went to the kitchen to double check that everything is in order, upon making sure that the gas is off and the appliances unplug she walked to the door and turned all the lights off.

"Let's go." Sunako spoke.

"Okay." Ranmaru took her bag and walk towards the car. "By the way, I spoke with Takenaga today."

Surprise was registered on her face. It has been a while since she heard anything about him.

"How is he?" She asked, can't quite help the curiosity and excitement.

"He's okay. Busy with his studies and their second baby."

"Second!"

"Yes, they're having their second baby next month."

"Wow. Has it really been that long?"

"Well I guess so." Ranmaru opened the door for Sunako before going to the driver's seat. "They wanted to go to the shop tomorrow so we could have a get together." He continued starting the engine of the car.

"Really! They're coming?"

"Yes, so if you and Yuki are free tomorrow I can tell them to come to the shop in the afternoon."

"Sure! No problem let them come around 4. I will have the shop close so we can have it all for ourselves. Have you mentioned this to Yuki yet?"

"Actually I did already. He said afternoon is fine with him but I have to confirm the matter with you." He replied not taking his eyes off the road.

"Alright then. I will ask Yuki to help me prepare the foods for tomorrow." Sunako couldn't hide the excitement in her voice and this earned her an amused laugh from him.

"What!" She asked smiling.

"Nothing. Just don't prepare too much food alright?"

"This happens only once in a while you know. I will prepare how much I want."

"If you must remember, the last time you did I still have that prawn dish in my fridge." He replied smiling at her. But upon seeing the pout on her face he couldn't help but laugh that only deepened Sunako's pouting.

Parking in front of the Nakahara Residence Ranmaru shifted so he is facing her. He brought his hand to her face and caressed her. "Have a goodnight sleep okay?" Brushing under her eyes with his finger.

"You too." She replied lovingly. "Good night." She continued and gave him a kiss before stepping out of the car.

"Good night." He responded before going off.

"Take care driving!" Sunako shouted following the car with her eyes.

*****WWW*****

"Seriously Yuki, just how much of that do you need?" Sunako asked upon turning, to find Yuki with a basket full of pineapple, again. They are inside the kitchen of Wallflower shop preparing the foods for later.

"A lot." He replied shortly.

"May I remind you that we are preparing not just pineapple ingredient menu, and that is your 3rd basket." She acknowledged looking at the other two baskets of the fruit on the floor.

"You know how Takenaga love's pineapple dishes right? So I want to prepare as much as I can."

"But that doesn't mean that everything you will prepare has to have pineapple in it."

"Who says about it anyway? I am just using this for the desert." Yuki depended.

"All of it." She stated rather than ask.

"Of course not, you silly!"

Sunako lets out a sigh. "Just don't overdo it, alright?"

"Yes Maam!" Yuki replied while giving her a salute.

"Besides, Ranmaru told me last night not to prepare too much, after all they're all _"body conscious_". Sunako commented smiling at the thought. "And it's just the 5 of us anyway so it is not good to waste so much food." Sunako added.

"5? I thought we're preparing for 6?" Yuki asked in confusion.

Which Sunako answered with a laugh. "Well, if you would count the baby in Noi's stomach then I guess we're 6."

"Oh… Of course!" He agreed laughing as well.

After a while both started focusing on the dishes they are preparing, only talking when they need assistance from others.

It took them at least 2 hours to finish all the food for this afternoon.

Sunako is looking at the dishes she prepared and she couldn't help but feel proud. She prepared the foods she usually served the boys back when they all still live together and it made her feel nostalgic.

"Wow."

She heard Yuki spoke.

"It looks like we're back in the old days." He commented upon seeing the dishes laid out on the table. "The only difference is we're not complete."

Sunako nodded, thinking about Kyohei, the glutton of the gang.

"By the way, I am not referring about the baby in Noi's stomach and that we are actually 6." Yuki once again opened the issue.

This earned him a confusion look from Sunako.

"Who else is coming?" She asked.

"Tamao."

"Tamao Kikunoi?" She confirmed. She has totally forgotten about her. It is not like they were close anyway so it is only understandable that she will forget about her. Besides, she was the girl she feels most jealous about, with her being Ranmaru's fiancé back then. She had to always check her temper as not to strangle her to death.

"Yup, she's coming with Ranmaru. I spoke with her this morning in fact while I was shopping for the ingredients, and you wouldn't believe what she told me." Yuki continued while going on about giving his dishes finishing touches.

Curiosity is overcoming Sunako lately. "What is it about?"

"She's getting married!" He exclaimed in excitement.

Sunako was about to say that Tamao getting married is not something unbelievable. But Yuki began talking again.

"And then so I went and called him to confirm and he said yes!"

Sunako was sure she heard Yuki say something else but somehow she had gone deaf for a moment. "What did you say?" Sunako asked again.

"I said Ranmaru and Tamao are getting married." Yuki explained to her while he finished designing the remaining cup cakes. "And they want us to design the cake for their wedding." He added. "I called him this morning to confirm the news and he affirmed it though he said that it is due to his father's wishes."

Sunako however stopped listening as soon as she heard that Ranmaru is getting married. Yuki didn't see that Sunako paled from the news nor he didn't see tears streaming down her face, however he did see her lying on the floor.

*****WWW*****

Yuki called Ranmaru and informed him that they are in a hospital. He brought Sunako after seeing her faint.

It took Ranmaru exactly 10 minutes to reach the hospital and saw Yuki sitting outside the emergency room.

"What happened?" He started, standing in front of Yuki.

"I don't know. Few minutes she was okay, we were preparing the foods for later then after she just fainted." Yuki explained.

The Doctor hasn't come out of the emergency room yet ever since Sunako was sent in. Therefore he still doesn't know what happened and been anxiously waiting for the result.

Few minutes passed and the doctor finally opened the door and asked who is with the patient.

"We are." Yuki responded immediately.

"You are?" The Doctor asked confirming his identity.

"We are her friends. I am Yuki Toyama and this is Ranmaru Morii. I brought the patient here."

"Alright." The Doctor acknowledged.

"So what happened? What's wrong with her?" Ranmaru asked eagerly.

The Doctor shifted and looked at him.

"Nothing is wrong with the patient. In fact she's healthy. Perhaps it is due to stress that she fainted."

With this both released a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness!" Yuki exclaimed while clutching his chest.

"You shouldn't allow her to perform so much work, she needs a complete rest. After all she is at the first trimester of her pregnancy."

"Pregnancy?" Both asked at the same time. Baffled by what they heard.

"Why, yes. She's seven weeks pregnant." The Doctor explained.

* * *

><p><strong>Next on Past, Present, Future<strong>

"How could you do this to her!" Noi shouted lashing out all the anger she's feeling at that moment.

"I didn't mean for this to happen." Ranmaru explained but a punch on the face was the answer he got.

"Be thankful I didn't ruin your face pretty boy or else nobody would recognise you after." Kyohei interjected before leaving the room.

* * *

><p>TBC<p> 


	4. The day everything turned dark

A/N I would like to apologise for the veeerrryyy long delay in updating this story. There might be one or two more Chapters left, which will be posted soon, but I will try to squeeze them in one if the chapter is not that lengthy. In addition, well, sorry for the grammar mistakes, been trying to improve my English language and hopefully I did okay if not well would like to request for a beta in the future.

Anyway, here you go!

**Summary:**

**Past Present Future**

What's past is past. We cannot turn back to the past and rectify what we have done even if we made mistakes, all we can do is just learn from it, from the experience and use it in the future. However for Sunako if the past is her only chance to have the future she wanted she would defy the law of time and return.

* * *

><p><strong>T<strong>**he day everything turned dark**

Ranmaru stood beside the sleeping form of Sunako on the bed. His mind was devoid of any thoughts. He still didn't know how to react with the new information or what exactly he should feel about the situation.

"Ranmaru." He heard someone called out his name.

He turned and met Yuki's eyes looking at him. "Your mobile's ringing." Yuki informed.

As if coming from a trance, Ranmaru blinked twice and finally heard the incessant ringing of his phone. He fished it inside his jeans pocket and pressed the answer button immediately.

"Takenaga." He greeted.

"_Ranmaru!" Noi exclaimed. "Finally, where are you? We've been trying to call you. Are we meeting at the cafe?"_

He almost screamed at himself after hearing about the meet. "Noi. Sorry, I forgot to call you." Ranmaru silently cursed his fate before he continued. "We'll have to cancel the get-together"

"_But we're already here. Is there something wrong?"_

"Well, Sunako's in the hospital." He stated briefly.

"_What!" his friend shouted in surprise._

He pulled the mobile away and rubbed his ear, completely taken unaware by the yell. Ranmaru glared through the screen while Noi continued her outburst. _ "Hospital!? Why? What happened? Is she okay?" _

"She is fine, sleeping right now. Don't worry." Ranmaru replied patiently.

"_Oh. Thank goodness. We'll just go to the hospital then. Tell us where."_

After relaying the information she needed Ranmaru hanged up.

He turned to Yuki and said. "They're coming here." The latter nodded in response. He returned his mobile in his pocket and continued speaking. "I'll just go outside for a while."

"Okay."

"Just call me if you need anything." He added before giving one last look to the still sleeping Sunako before he finally left the room.

*******WWW*******

Kyohei stood in front of the glass window of his apartment staring at the sun, as it disappeared below horizon, with a glass of wine in his hand. It had been a long year for him. After he signed a new contract from the modelling agency he worked with amassing five times the amount of his previous talent fee, the agency immediately poured gigs after gigs on his feet barely giving him days rest. Now he didn't just feel worn out but he even looked the part.

Sometimes he wondered how he ended up in this kind of field. With all the commotion that happened around him in the past, it was a surprise that he was part of this industry now and he could only blame his acceptance on Ranmaru, with a smile.

A sudden rush of nostalgia unleashed inside him. He released a defeated sigh and sat on the sofa.

It had been years since he last saw any of his friends. Though there were some hi's and hello's from Noi and Takenaga who on certain occasions attended his gigs, he still wished to see them all and probably spend a whole day laughing or pigging out the food Sunako prepared.

"Kyohei!" The voice brought him back to his senses.

He looked for the source of the voice and found his Manager walking to the living room.

"Someone came to see you." The man informed him.

"Who?" With a frown he stood and waited for his visitor, he didn't make any plans or expected to see anyone today. So it really came as a surprise to see the infamous Marie Antoinette of the East slowly approaching him that evening. "Auntie Nakahara." Kyohei greeted with a smile.

"Kyohei. So lovely to see you." She answered with open arms.

The smile grew bigger on his face and met the lady for an embrace.

"How did you find me?" He finally asked after they separated.

Auntie replied with a twinkle in her eyes. "You know my connections. They're everywhere."

"Then please give my regards to them." He smiled at her still couldn't believe that she's right in front of him.

His Manager came with a tray of refreshments for them.

Kyohei lead Auntie Nakahara on the sofa and ate the cake, Kyohei spoke most of the time. Telling her the stories of his success, projects he'd done and how he was able to cope with his fear.

"I am actually leaving tomorrow to Japan. Since I'm already in the area I decided to stop by and see you." Auntie Nakahara said after they finished eating. "I'm planning to stay there for quite a while."

Kyohei was surprised by this. "You? Staying in one place for a period of time? That's impossible"

"I know. I know, but…" Auntie Nakahara started.

The Manager caught on the situation and decided to leave the two to talk.

"I received a call from Yuki this afternoon." She continued. "It's about my niece, Sunako. She's in the hospital."

His heart suddenly started to beat wildly after hearing the news. "What happened? Is she okay?"

"I don't know the exact details but from what I heard, she fainted. Yuki brought her to the Hospital and she's still sleeping when I called."

Kyohei snorted and remembered the times when Sunako fainted upon seeing him. "Are you sure it's not because she saw another shiny living?"

"I hope it's only like that, but I feel like there is something wrong and I'm worried so I will see her for myself. Had it not been for my appointment this evening, I would be on a plane to Japan right now."

He nodded. "I'm sure she's fine." He replied, understanding the worry that showed on the face of their Auntie. "In fact, I will go with you to Japan to assure you that she's okay." Kyohei stated on a whim.

"What!?" They heard Kyohei's Manager exclaimed. "What are you talking about!?" He continued upon reaching them. "What is this about Japan I heard?"

Kyohei stood arms on hips and proclaimed. "I decided to take a vacation and go to Japan."

"Oh that's wonderful!" Auntie Nakahara uttered clapping her hands from excitement.

His Manager's eyes grew wide and fainted.

*******WWW*******

Noi and Takenaga arrived in the hospital but couldn't find the room of Sunako. Therefore, Noi decided to walk to the two nurses at the station. "Excuse me, may I cut in?"

The nurses turned their attention to Noi and Takenaga. "Yes? Can we help you?" One of them asked whilst the other resumed writing.

"We're looking for a patient named Sunako Nakahara. Could you tell us where room 3501 is?" She continued.

The nurse smiled and pointed the direction. "At the end of the hall, turn right. It is the first room after the chapel."

She looked at the direction the woman was pointing at. "Thanks so much" Noi said to the nurse and both made their way to the room.

With a smile Takenaga stood in front of the door and knocked. They heard some shuffling inside the room and a voice before the door finally opened revealing a tired looking Yuki.

"Yuki!" Noi cried out before she jumped up and enveloped the surprised man in a hug.

"Noi-chi. We're in the hospital." Takenaga interposed.

There were some restrained chuckles.

"We should go inside." He continued after the two released each other.

Yuki trotted ahead of them and stood beside the bed of Sunako who was still sleeping even after the commotion. Noi walked slowly while Takenaga sat down on the chair near the door, two pairs of worried eyes were fixated on Sunako.

"How is she?" Noi enquired after a few minutes of silence.

Yuki turned his eyes on Sunako. "I don't know. Ever since she fainted she hasn't yet woken up. The Doctor said nothing is wrong with her though and that she should be up soon."

"If nothing is wrong with her then why did she faint?" Takenaga said voicing his worries. "Why isn't she still up?"

Yuki saw Noi nodded in agreement wondering as well. "What exactly happened?" He heard his friend continued.

He released a sigh before he narrated what happened and the information passed to them by the Doctor who checked on Sunako.

"Sunako is pregnant!?" Both exclaimed at the same time, shocked at the news.

"Yes." Yuki answered curtly.

"How far along is she?" Takenaga managed to ask still couldn't believe his ears. He had been in contact with Ranmaru for quite a while and the latter never mentioned anything about Sunako having a boyfriend. Surely, everyone who knew Sunako would find this news interesting.

"Apparently, she is eight weeks pregnant."

"Who is the father then?" Takenaga asked as he continued to wonder.

"Well, the thing is, I don't know. I'm not even sure if she has a boyfriend either." Yuki answered sheepishly. After he realised Takenaga's question he felt rather useless. He had been living with Sunako for several years and claimed himself to be her best friend, yet he found her pregnancy shocking with no idea about her love life even.

"But don't you live together?"

"Yes, but she had never once told me anything even when I asked, always telling me that she had no time for any relationships. So all this time I assumed she didn't have one."

Noi nodded in understanding. But somehow the lack of knowledge irked her. Therefore she continued to ask Yuki. "Have you notice any changes?"

"We were both quite busy with studies and the shop; although she seemed much happier lately, and she had been spending a lot of time with Ranmaru, so I don't... really know." Yuki explained dejectedly.

She looked at her friend and immediately felt sorry. She knew this was hard for Yuki but she just had to know. "Then maybe we should ask Ranmaru instead."

Meanwhile, unknown to the three Sunako had been awake for a while and heard about the revelation. She should feel happy knowing that she's pregnant as the result of her love for Ranmaru but the fact that he's getting married to another woman, she was rather aghast at what she found. It made her feel sad and broken but she bottled up her emotions, she didn't want them to know. At least, not yet.

She slowly opened her eyes and rested them at the first person she saw.

"Yuki." She mumbled silently.

Hearing his name, Yuki dropped his gaze down. "Sunako chan!" He exclaimed, happy to see his friend finally awake. "How are you feeling?"

She forced a smile and answered. "I'm fine Yuki." Sunako tried to raise her body using her arms for support. Noi offered a hand to help her sit.

"What happened? Where am I?" She asked her friends who were all surrounding her now.

"You're in the hospital. Yuki brought you here because you suddenly fainted. Are you sure you're alright?" Takenaga replied.

"I've never felt better." She stated shortly. Everyone gave her a smile in return, but Sunako can still feel the tension in the air. She knew that her friends wanted to ask questions however, she couldn't have these right now. "Well this isn't how I planned our reunion to be." She commented after a while grinning like mad.

The three laughed at her comment. Indeed, this wasn't where they imagined their reunion will be, too.

Noi took her hand and caressed them lightly. "Sunako, you don't have to worry about us. You should look after yourself rather. You even fainted from exhaustion"

"I take care of myself just fine. It was only a matter of bad timing." Sunako assured her friends. But they didn't buy it. They knew Sunako too well to even believe her statement slightly. However they didn't voice their concerns and just gave her a knowing look.

"Well, since I am awake and we all know that I am okay. Maybe we can go now. Let us resume this reunion in the shop shall we?" Sunako declared trying to avoid anymore topics about her health. "After all, we cannot let the foods Yuki and I prepared go to waste, can we?" She quipped offering her best smile to the trio.

The others didn't deny her, though they all wanted to ask the nagging question. However they knew that this wasn't the right place and the right time to talk about it.

Noi and Yuki assisted her in getting ready while Takenaga went to take their belongings to the car.

On his way back Takenaga saw Ranmaru at the park. He moved toward him.

"Ranmaru." He called to get his attention. Ranmaru raised his eyes and met Takenaga's. "So you're here."

"Did you just arrive?" Ranmaru asked.

Takenaga shook his head. "No, we've been here for quite a while. I was actually wondering where you were."

"Too stuffy inside so I went out to get some fresh air."

Takenaga considered it. "Anyway, Sunako decided to go back to the shop."

Ranmaru flinched slightly upon hearing the name. But this didn't go unnoticed to Takenaga whose eyebrows met in wonder.

"Is she clear to leave?" Ranmaru enquired.

Takenaga stared at the people in front of the hospital. His questions will have its answers later. "I believe so, she insisted that she's well enough to leave and the doctor told her to just lay low with work."

Ranmaru breathed in before he stood up and straightened his clothes. "Shall we go?" He asked.

Takenaga agreed and soon both were walking toward the hospital.

*******WWW*******

Sunako finished dressing and they were now all just waiting for Takenaga to come back. She casted glances at her two companions who were talking animatedly about some memories from the past. She couldn't help but laugh and quipped in.

"Hey! In my defence, Hiroshi-kun was the only "friend" I can confide in, of course Josephine, Akira-kun, and Sergeant George came later on. But Hiroshi-kun was always there for me. So of course I would value him more than anything. Not my fault if you're all such scaredy-cats." Sunako explained when the topic came to her "anatomical figure" friends.

"Yeah, we know but seriously, as soon as I saw the same anatomical figure in the living room." Noi framed her gesture of scared trying to justify her fear. "I thought Hiroshi-kun came to haunt me." She was beat red when she finished explaining.

The three continued laughing at the memories when suddenly Yuki stood up and cried out. "Ah!"

"Yuki, what's wrong?" Noi asked, wondering what had gotten to their friend.

"Ranmaru!" Yuki said as if the mere name explained his actions.

They were at that state when the door opened and revealed Takenaga followed by Ranmaru.

"We're here." Takenaga said. Yuki and Noi turned their heads to meet the new arrivals.

"Hey Ranmaru!" Noi greeted waving her hand. Ranmaru nodded as a response.

Takenaga walked towards Sunako. "Are you ready?"

She lets out a breath she didn't know she was holding and looked at him. "Yes, we can go."

*******WWW*******

Upon arriving at the shop the majority decided it would be better for Sunako if they relocated to the mansion and eat there instead as to not put much strain on her.

Takenaga and Noi helped Yuki arranged the table and the foods they took from the shop.

While having dinner the group reminisced about the times they spent together. Laughing whenever jokes were told, seriously listening when they shared their feelings, their dreams but clearly avoided topics of Sunako's condition when they noticed her evading certain questions distinctly headed to it.

After Sunako left to retire for the night the rest decided to stay at the mansion to keep an eye on her and of course to know the story.

No one had noticed the sullen mood Ranmaru was in but Takenaga, whose mind had been assessing the situation since from the hospital and right now feeling really confused. He noticed the slight interaction between Sunako and Ranmaru, but it totally ended half way through their meal. Though their other two companions seemed to have not given any thoughts to it as Ranmaru answered when asked. Sunako perhaps, they reasoned, was too tired and just wanted to join them out of politeness. However, evaluating the reactions both parties showed during their discussions he could only conclude that his assumptions could be correct and understood the reactions Sunako portrayed. After all wasn't Ranmaru's imminent wedding a topic at dinner?

He decided that his talk with Ranmaru cannot be withheld. He needed explanations and soon.

*******WWW*******

The realisation of the truth brought pain to Sunako, and when she learned that a new living was residing in her body this deepened the ache she felt. She didn't know what to do. Soon as she reached her bed, she deposited herself on it and let her tears dropped on the pillow till she fell asleep.

She was woken by the lights coming in from her windows. How she wished that she was back to her old ways, were her windows were all covered and no lights were allowed in her room bringing total darkness, which was what she needed that moment. She groaned when she felt a headache and feared it worsening upon remembering her present situation. How was she going to tell everyone about it? Tamao may not be as closer to her as Noi was but she was still her friend, which considered her condition as a serious betrayal.

Sunako wanted to cry once more but knew that it would bring nothing but further despair. How did she end up in this situation again? Right, Ranmaru. She wanted to hurt someone and who better than Ranmaru? She still loved the man and though this happened she knew that Ranmaru deserved to be heard. She had to know what happened, if she was just led astray. With a sudden confidence, she fixed her appearance and faced the crowed.

She found everyone, apart from the person she wanted to have a discussion with, in the garden basking in the morning sun.

"Good morning Sunako!" Yuki greeted her.

"Hey." Sunako gave her relaxed smile not wanting to worry everyone at this early in the morning. "How are you guys? Sorry about last night, I was really tired."

"You were the one who was admitted in the hospital Sunako, so we should be the one asking you that." Yuki replied.

"I am fine, nothing to worry about. I am going to get breakfast, anyone would like some?" She asked heading back inside the mansion.

"Let me help you." Takenaga replied following her trail.

When they reached the kitchen, Sunako silently worked on the food she took from the fridge, preparing the breakfast for everyone. While Takenaga volunteered in working on the juice.

"Sunako." Takenaga whispered.

She turned slightly to Takenaga, as a response that she heard him, from the bacon she was frying.

Takenaga looked at her and she knew he wanted to say something but hesitant to voice whatever it was.

She suddenly felt nervous therefore she returned her focus on the pan, trying to hide her anxiousness from being observed. However, she cursed her friend's perceptive eyes for she knew that he noticed the sudden tension she felt.

"What are you going to do?" Takenaga asked.

"What do you mean?" Sunako replied trying to act nonchalant.

Takenaga gave his full attention to her before he replied. "I know what happened."

Hearing the confirmation from her friend she froze.

"I'm not going to lecture you. I just want you to know that you didn't have to lie to me. You can tell me anything. I'm here for you."

She exhaled a long breathe and faced Takenaga. "I have to speak with him first. After that I will give the answers to your questions."

Takenaga gave her a smile in understanding.

When they returned to the garden, Noi and Yuki were seated on the grass chatting vibrantly, while the man whose presence was missing earlier was situated on the chair, feet on the table with eyes closed. His posture so relax, Sunako hated it at first sight. Her eyes narrowed before she stepped forward leaving Takenaga by the door, who she knew was probably contemplating her actions.

She dropped the tray none too gently, startling Ranmaru. When their eyes met she sneered at him. There was challenge in her eyes that Ranmaru met without hesitation. It was broken, however, though Ranmaru was the first to divert his eyes leaving Sunako feeling smug, when Takenaga came beside her placing the juice on the table and calling for the others to grab their shares. Noi and Yuki didn't seem to notice the exchange between Sunako and Ranmaru for they resumed their chat on the grass after taking their sandwiches from her. Still, when the topic of the wedding was brought in again Sunako kept her eyes on the culprit of her dilemma noticing the stress on his body. _'Perfect!' _Sunako thought._ 'You have no right to feel relax.' _

"When is the wedding again?" Sunako interjected.

"They are getting married in 5 weeks!" Yuki replied excitedly, unaware of the tension in the air.

"That's quite near. When was it planned, anyway?" Sunako asked again, but she directed them at Ranmaru who still avoided her eyes. "Ranmaru?" She called when the man failed to reply.

Ranmaru was hesitant but answered. "Two months ago."

"Two months? Why have we never heard you say anything about it before? It's not like you've never been here for quite a while."

"Yes, Ranmaru. Why have you never mentioned it before? If I had not met Tamao we wouldn't have known." Yuki added pout formed on his face. Sunako wanted to congratulate him for putting more pressure on Ranmaru.

"It never came up?" He replied looking at her.

"Hmm, or perhaps you never really wanted us to know?" Sunako continued grilling him with her enquiries.

Noi, who now caught on with the situation glanced at Takenaga. Her eyes grew wide at the confirmation she saw on his face but held her tongue when her husband shook his head.

"I wasn't planning on hiding it. I just really didn't find time to tell you about the engagement."

"Right. Then call Tamao now."

Ranmaru frowned in confusion. "Why?"

"To discuss the wedding, of course. Unless there is something else you would like us to discuss?" She said in a challenge.

Ranmaru held his breath a second too long before replying. "No."

The answer made Sunako raise her eyebrow. "Never pegged you to be a coward. Though why, I have no idea." She whispered before standing up and made her way inside the mansion.

Everyone was silent but Takenaga who couldn't stop himself anymore walked in front of Ranmaru. "Is that really all you can say?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean, don't act innocent now."

When Ranmaru didn't reply, Takenaga grabbed him by the collar.

"Ah. Guys! What's going on?" Yuki asked in worry. "Why are you fighting?"

"Why don't you ask this man?" Takenaga answered him not taking his eyes away from Ranmaru.

Noi came to them and placed her hand on her husband's shoulder. Trying to ease the anger the man was feeling. She was mad too but she knew it wouldn't bring any good if they let it win them. Nothing would be solved with anger.

"Takenaga." She whispered and the man released their friend but not before giving out a threat.

"Fix this now Ranmaru, or I am going to rearrange your face that nobody would be able to identify you."

When Takenaga left, Noi wanted to follow but she knew where he would go so she opted to stay with Yuki.

"Noi, please tell me what's going on? Do you know anything about this?"

Noi faced Yuki and met his eyes. She wanted to tell him but it wasn't her place. She shrugged and returned her eyes to Ranmaru who stood up and went inside the house.

*******WWW*******

It was driving Yuki crazy. Everyone seemed to know something very important that he didn't know but nobody would tell him anything. The whole day he had been trying to remember any instances that could give him clues as to what's going on but to no avail. He hated himself even more for it, for being inattentive. Not knowing what's happening around. Not having any idea and being kept in the dark. Although he understood that it might have something to do with Sunako's pregnancy but he couldn't get his mind around what was Ranmaru's role or Takenaga's in this.

His musings was broken by a loud noise outside the mansion. He walked to the window to see what the commotion was about and saw a helicopter landing on the ground. Knowing who it was, he ran outside to meet their guest and was surprised to realise that they were having guests instead. He was so excited with what he saw that he ran to the figure immediately, clinging to him like a lifeline. It had been so long since he saw Kyohei and he really missed his friend, very much.

"Kyohei!" Yuki greeted still linked to the other.

Kyohei laughed softly. "How have you been, Yuki?"

"I missed you!"

"Me too."

"Don't I get a greeting too?"

Yuki turned to the figure who spoke and smiled sheepishly. "Auntie. Good evening! How are you?" He greeted.

"Very well, Yuki. It is so good to see you."

"Still up to grand entrance I see." Yuki said, gesturing on the armies that were getting inside the helicopters.

"When have I not been?" Auntie replied smiling dreamily at him.

Yuki sighed. _'Probably thinking of her new lover.' _He thought fondly.

"Auntie Mine! Kyohei!"Greeted by a shrill voice that came behind Yuki. He turned around and saw Takenaga with Noi, who was bouncing on her trail, coming to them.

The latter hugged Auntie Mine before throwing herself to Kyohei.

"Kyohei. Why didn't you tell us you're coming?" Takenaga asked.

"It was a spur of the moment decision." Kyohei replied addressing Takenaga. "I met Auntie yesterday, and when she told me she's coming here to see Sunako, I decided to come with." He continued. "And speaking of Sunako, where is she?"

"She must be in her room." Yuki replied.

"How is she, Yuki?" Auntie asked.

"She's fine Auntie." He replied not knowing what else to say as everyone was giving him a tight lip anyway. "We should go inside! I'm sure you're all tired from your long travel." He added trying to divert the topic.

When everyone started heading inside the house, Yuki crept slowly and proceeded to Sunako's room. When he reached his destination, he knocked and called to get the attention of the room's occupant. "Sunako?" When he didn't receive any response he told her that he's coming.

Yuki opened the door and had a hard time locating Sunako through the dark. "Sunako?"He called again. There was rustling in a corner so he brought his eyes there and saw the person he was seeking. With what little light from the hall peeking through the door he saw the dejected form of Sunako who was sitting with her head down on her knees.

"Sunako." He uttered, felt like crying. For the hundredth time that day he wished he knew what's happening so that he knew how to console her friend but as fate had it, he didn't therefore he did what he knew or hoped could help. He hugged Sunako.

The latter didn't move nor gave any indications acknowledging Yuki's presence. Yuki didn't mind, he hugged her even tightly to provide what little comfort he could contribute.

For a while they were like that, sat on the floor giving and receiving solace, but Yuki knew they had to face the crowd. "Sunako?" he called but didn't get any response. He pulled slightly to check on her but was surprised when Sunako's head dropped to the side and realised she was actually sleeping.

Yuki blinked several times._ 'Was she possibly asleep that whole time?'_ He thought and wanted to slap his forehead for his obliviousness, once again. However, the problem now is, he couldn't let her sleep like this but Sunako wasn't light either. Therefore he was so grateful when Kyohei peeked inside the room calling for Sunako.

"Kyohei!"Yuki called in a whisper. "She's sleeping. Can you carry her to the bed, please?"

Kyohei walked to them and took the form of Sunako from the floor. He carefully shifted her on the bed and Yuki draped her over with a comforter before they decided to join the others in the living room.

"Can anyone enlighten me?" Auntie asked everyone in the room, but when nobody talked she continued. "Are we just going to keep eyeing each other?"

"Auntie Mine." Noi started.

"We don't really know exactly what happened." Takenaga interjected.

Auntie nodded at them. "Yuki?"

"Well… Auntie… You see… Uh…"

"I need answers Yuki not your gibber."

"We were preparing food yesterday for the dinner we planned when suddenly Sunako fainted. So I brought her to the hospital, not long after Ranmaru came and then Noi and Takenaga."

"But why did she faint? Is she ill? Did the doctor tell you anything?" Auntie continued to ask him.

"Because, apparently, I am pregnant." Came the reply from the door. Everyone's eye was on the source immediately. She heard Auntie Mine and Kyohei exclaimed together.

"Sunako chan!" Auntie Mine called.

"What?" Kyohei asked.

"Hello Auntie, Kyohei. When did you arrive?"

"Sunako chan! Don't act so casually. What do you mean you're pregnant? Expalin yourself. Now." Auntie Mine demanded.

Sunako sighed before replying. "What is there to explain? You see, when a man and a woman partook in copulation without protection the woman tends to get pregnant. Sex Education 101."

"Sunako Nakahara I'll have none of your cheek and mind your language lady!" Auntie Mine chastened her. "So where is he? Why have you not told me about your boyfriend before?"

"Because I don't have one, or at least I thought I had until I was informed that it was a misinterpretation in my part."

"Misinterpretation? So what, he won't take responsibility?" Kyohei asked with a hint of ire in his voice.

"Well, he can't or perhaps he won't, since he already has responsibility with others." Sunako replied to Kyohei. Trying her hardest not to show the effect the situation had on her.

"Tell me who this man is." Auntie demanded.

"Why should I tell you…" Sunako returned her eyes to her loving Auntie before bringing them to the man who had kept his silence throughout the ordeal. "When he can speak for himself?"

Kyohei and Auntie Mine followed the direction of her eyes and found Ranmaru at the end. There was a combined exclamation of Ranmaru and what from almost all the people in the room. Now, everyone's attention was on him, though remained seated, everyone noticed him flinch.

"Have you anything to say Ranmaru?" Khyohei asked.

"I…" Ranmaru tried to reply but found it hard to find his voice. "I'm sorry." He finally uttered.

Kyohei narrowed his eyes and walked in front of Ranmaru . "Is that all you can say?" He continued his questions but the man being subject to his interrogations kept his lips closed. "Ranmaru!" He shouted.

Ranmaru swallowed. "What do you want me to say? It was not planned okay?"

"Not planned? What is this, fuck and run? Why would she think that you were her boyfriend if you didn't plan?"

"I was having a problem." He hid her face in his hands.

Kyohei snorted. "Bloody idiot, that's what you are!"

Ranmaru stood up and faced him. "I didn't fuck her just for fun, if that's what you want to know! I like her but I can't!"

"How could you do this to her!?" Noi snapped lashing out all the anger she's feeling at that moment.

"I didn't mean for this to happen." Ranmaru explained but a punch on the face was the answer he got.

"Be thankful I didn't ruin your face pretty boy or else nobody would recognise you after." Kyohei interjected before leaving the room pulling the stunned Sunako, who stayed by the door.

Noi was so appalled with what she heard. She couldn't believe that her friend was capable of this kind of action and against another friend of them too. "I thought highly of you, Ranmaru. I guess all this time I was wrong about you."

Ranmaru opened his mouth to reply but a slap was heard in the room.

"Would you mind leaving us alone for a while?" Auntie, who was silent up till now, asked, hand still suspended in the air.

Noi clenched her jaw, swallowed hard before pulling the dazed Yuki out of the living room. Takenaga followed them a moment after, leaving Auntie and Ranmaru behind as the former requested. The trio headed to where they suspected Sunako and Kyohei would be.

Upon reaching the room, they heard the sobbing of Sunako and the sight broke them. Of the times they had been with her, never had they seen Sunako as crushed as she was now.

When Kyohei noticed the three he gave them a sad smile.

Takenaga knew, by looking at the two in the room, that there was nothing they could do at that moment. Sunako needed comfort and where else to get it better than Kyohei? He knew how much the latter cared for the other and believed that this was what Sunako needed. Therefore, he motioned for Noi and Yuki to leave the two alone.

When the trio left and the room was enveloped with total darkness, Kyohei wrapped his arms tighter around Sunako. It was breaking him to see her so broken. He wanted to go to Ranmaru and beat the living daylights out of him again but that could wait. For now Sunako needed him, so he hugged her and muttered words of comfort.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

**A/N **Once again. Thanks for reading!

**Next on Past, Present, Future**

She hated feeling dejected and alone but she didn't want to interact with others just yet. Everyone tried talking to her but she resigned herself to staying locked and just cried till her eyes dried.

It had been days since everyone found out what happened, days since she ventured out of her room and days since she had last seen the light. She knew it wouldn't be easy but she had to make a decision now. She forced herself to climb off the bed and head to the en suite. She formulated plans in her head preparing for another inevitable confrontation. If Ranmaru didn't want her she will show him that she didn't need him. Not anymore she will allow herself be subjected to grief caused by the man she loved. She had someone to take care of now, her baby.


End file.
